Fair play
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: "I thought you were asleep." "Dozing," she hums, eyes drifting the length of his body now she sees exactly how little he went wandering in. Just the shirt. An Always M! insert. Based on a prompt from the CastleFanfic Blog and written for #CastleFanficElectionDay


_**A/N:**_ **Inspired by the prompt from the CastleFanficPrompt blog, at the end.**

* * *

She wakes slowly, not quite asleep enough to miss him leaving and not quite awake enough to stop him.

His voice is quiet, drifting as he moves further away and it's not fair when stars have only just faded from behind her eyelids that he's up and about, wandering. He mentions coffee, tells her he'll be right back and in the pitch black of his bedroom she catches the flare of white from a clean dress shirt.

Kate smiles into her arm, rolls as lazily as her eyes do at the man throwing on clean clothes to bring her coffee in bed. It's sweet, like him, the gesture not necessary when she feels both wide awake and exhausted enough to sleep for a week.

Now on her stomach she stares into the shadowed doorway waiting for him to come back. She can hear him moving, the soft collisions of inanimate objects, utensils put to use and discarded. She can tell from the time he takes over what he's constructing he believed her to be more deeply asleep than she was. Kate smiles again, glad he's content to leave her in his bed, pleased he won't be long in joining her once more.

There's a pause, a moment of quiet before she hears the soft padding of his feet, telling her he's on his way back. With each measured step he takes her anticipation builds again. Seeing him in this light new and terrifying, frantic excitement raising goosebumps on her arms.

He appears in the doorway a moment later, falters only briefly to find her awake and smiling at him, his own smile coming immediately.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Dozing," she hums, eyes drifting the length of his body now she sees exactly how little he went wandering in. Just the shirt. Her eyes have trouble not straying.

"I made you a coffee," Castle gestures, offering her a mug, unprepared when she takes both from his outstretched hands.

"You planning on keeping me up all night, Rick?"

"I-"

She laughs and his voice falls away, eyes flashing with a dark humor, a desire, that sets her blood alight. The knowledge she can have him now comes at her once again, a surprise, a beautiful reminder that she doesn't have to sit back and clench her fingers to keep from reaching for him.

Kate lowers the coffee and ignores the sheet that falls to the bed, breath coming fast she raises herself up, knees to the mattress, and reaches for him.

It doesn't take much to change their positions, to be standing in front of him as he backs slowly to the edge of the bed. His eyes widen and darken, the touch of her hands on his chest pushing the shirt from his arms bringing a heat to his cheeks she's never seen before. Kate touches her tongue to it, to taste, to commit it to memory.

The shirt falls to the floor behind her and she kicks it away, her hands dropping to Castle's waist, stroking a long line over his skin. If round one was his worship of her then round two will be her discovery of him.

Kate feels the hitch in his breath, the glance of fingertips at her back. She lifts onto her toes and kisses him, arms coming up and looping around his shoulders to hold him tight.

His arms band at her back, fingers glide up through her hair to cup her scalp and her eyes fall closed on the first swipe of his tongue over her own. An almost lazy caress, it sends arrows of awareness darting all over her body.

"Kate," he starts and she swallows it down, steals the jagged edge of abandon that lies on his tongue, the desperate edge of passion he adds to her name.

Pushing him back Kate pauses for a moment, staring down. It thrums through her, the heat, the delight, the knowledge she alone is the one sending that red flush to his skin.

Her fingers graze his thighs, eyes flowing their trail and the unexpected leap of his body at her touch. Castle lifts to his elbows but doesn't speak, his eyes dark and the line of his lips wet from the trace of his own tongue. Anticipation burns just as brightly for him now.

Naked, leaning over him, the fall of her hair flutters across his groin, over thighs and stomach muscles that leap in response. Her fingers drift, deviate, claim him, but never entirely. Gentle strokes to memorize and learn, firm squeezes, rasping nails that draw gasps.

When he moans her head lifts and she stares at him, at the alien sound she's dragged from him. Devilish. She wants it again, heat pooling in her stomach, she shifts her hips and feels the burn of need, repeats the motions while holding his eyes.

His chest dances with frantic breath. Blinks slow, deliberate, to miss nothing of her perusal, her mapping of his skin.

When she dips down and opens her mouth to taste him Castle throws his head back and groans, long, low. Sexy.

She smiles around him, the most intimate kiss they've ever shared and the strong scent, the long lick of her tongue, leaves her dripping with need. She won't be able to keep him long like this, he's hard and ready, close quickly now her mouth is on him, and she wants him between her legs, want to feel the slow steady burn of their connection.

She sighs, he shivers and his fingers fist in her hair. No pressure, or force, just a desperation to hang on, to survive her. She laughs and he growls, retribution unspoken.

She can't wait.

Can't.

She releases him with reluctance, the heavy weight slipping from her tongue easily with the loss of suction.

She stands, waits as he pants through the shift in movement and heat.

"Come up here," he demands, a laugh behind the words, flustered by the urge to have her, the things she's doing to him.

She wants more of it, more of this.

"Move back." Kate instructs, waiting until Castle shifts up the bed before she joins him.

Climbing, a shiver of desire races through her, skin hot and tight. Wet and wanting, it's hard to delay, but she wants this more.

"Kate?"

She smiles at his confusion, the angle she's seeking narrowing his eyes, until they widen.

It's intimate in ways she's never experienced before, the willingness to offer herself to him, to have him below her, yearning. Knowing where they are, where they will both be in the cold light of day, is intoxicating.

Powerful.

Kate turns, lifting a leg to straddle Castle, her eyes thrown over her shoulder a split second longer, she stares until he catches on, until the weight of him bobs free from her hand and his nails dig into her hips.

"You're-"

"Turnabout is fair play." She smiles, shudders when his grip increases. They both know the merest shift will have her riding him, wet against his thighs, the hard press of him between her legs is so tempting. But she's not done yet. Not tasted him quite enough.

"Kate." He hisses as she wets her lips, his own already glistening from their kisses.

She shakes her head, turns from him, raises slowly and settles on her knees facing his feet. There's liberation in knowing she's offering up the most intimate parts of herself for his touch. Delight in feeling the contraction of her muscles, longing for him to push inside.

He sits up, anchors his hands to her hips and drags her backwards down the bed, bringing her moist and quivering lips into the heated contact of his next exhaled breath. She curses, quiet, once again taken over by the force and restrained power of the man behind her.

Kate clamps a hand around him, jerks and rolls her wrist, pulling him where she wants him until he's groaning, growing larger in her hand.

Hot breath paints her again, the trace of a tongue through her folds, parting her deeply.

He draws in a ragged breath as her head dips, the tip of her tongue colliding with velvet skin just as his own tongue part her lips again.

It's hard not to thrust back onto his tongue as he swirls it inside her, deadly and precise he slices through her with one hot lick, a mumble of appreciation vibrating the surrounding flesh.

Another, another and she mimicking the movement with her mouth. Bobbing up and down and rocking on her knees, pushing herself back as far as he'll allow. A mutual tease driving them both crazy.

It's an aphrodisiac like no other, like nothing she's experienced before, the need to consume him, to be consumed herself so overwhelming her whole body pitches back into the deadly swathe and thrust of his talented tongue.

She sucks on him hard when he adds a finger, swipes over her and pinches just right, shudders rolling through her. He slows and forces her to follow, make it last as long as possible. The agony of nearing ecstasy destroying their natural rhythms.

Eyes closing her fist filled by him Kate slowly pumps in time to the rocking motion of her hips.

She yearns to have him fill her, to dip down and swallow him whole, to be spreadeagled on the bed and a hundred other positions all at once as sensation begins to overwhelm her.

"God, yes." He growls and whatever she did drives him crazy, his faces pushes into her deeply, tongue firm and swiping, hips thrusting up for more, more of her touch.

It's distracting, too good.

"God, Castle, I'm -"

The slow throb of pleasure is building, building and she dips down again, takes him back into her mouth and pumps her fist.

It's immediate, the response just what she needs, wants. She touches him and he consumes her, she devours him and in turn he feasts.

Back and forth, give and take, their bodies in motion.

Bobbing her head down Kate circles him, opens her mouth and tastes, hand in slow and steady upward motion, she licks where her fingers miss, flicks her tongue sharp and quick over the sensitive tip, faster still when he moans against her.

The feel of his pleasure rippling against her parted lips brings her close to edge. Kate opens her mouth wide, falling down over him. Desperate for his taste. Her teeth scrape, gentle and with just enough bite that he hisses behind her, his fingers kneading her ass and thumbs pulling her apart for his invasion.

He falls back into her, licks and strokes and suddenly circles his tongue in time to the slow stroke of his fingers.

They gorge themselves on each other. Biting, licking, tasting, swallowing around skin that throbs and hums and _screams_ for release.

Kate sucks and strokes, circles and repeats until Castle's hips are flexing off the bed, pumping into her mouth. He's close now, losing grip, she can feel his restraint pulled so tight and so close to snapping.

She wants that, that snap and cry and coat of release over her tongue. New, exhilarating.

His nails dig in, teeth teasing her, she swallows around him, takes him deeper and does it again, and again until his voice is nothing but a string of curse words uttered into her open, thrumming lips.

She growls and the vibrations dance around him.

He cries, "Fuck. Kate -" and whatever else might have followed is immediately stolen away by the deviant curl of her fingers, the relentless suction of her mouth. Driven to near insanity by her need of him.

His legs tense, toes curl, the strain of holding back sending his muscles into motionless shock. She works him hard, hell bent on pushing him passed the point of no return, lick and suck and swallow and the stroke of her hands around and down the length of him.

Over and over and all the while her hips bob and sway in his face, until frustrated hands clamp her in place. Kate feels the thrust of a finger inside her, the long stroke and _slow_ graze hitting her perfectly. She knows it won't be long now, knows they've both waited and pined, knows now they don't have to resist each other anymore that the rest comes naturally.

Comes easy and fast.

Kate relaxes her throat and sinks as low as she can go, rolling his balls between her fingers, her body engulfs him, takes him over, consumes him, and he comes.

The heated rush, explosive, fills her mouth, floods her throat and slips passed her lips, the force of it shaking his body, the bed.

The long low groan he emits is the sexiest sound she's ever heard, every cell in her body singing to hear him come again, feel him shudder and growl and she pumps him hard, keeps up the frantic pull, twist and swallow motion, prolonging it as long as she can.

His body shudders and jerks, the orgasm rolling through him until he's breathless, hot and exhausted, beneath her.

Panting for breath, Kate lets him fall from her mouth, bites at the soft flesh of his hip and cries out loudly when his hot mouth covers her. It sudden, no respite, no moment to calm himself, the intensity of sensation pitching her forwards into the bed.

He licks and nips, threatens bites that fade into deep kisses and strokes her with hands that tease her to distraction. She's unbraced and unprepared for the onslaught, the intensity, the shock of his own release making him desperate for hers.

He's fiendish and - god - she's always known his mouth was _trouble_.

Tongue fiendish.

Fingers sliding wetly to just the right spot. He adds another digit, curls them, strokes up and -

She comes, loudly, on a sob that could shake the walls, the press of his long hard fingers beautiful counterpart to the slide of his tongue, licking and lapping as he strokes and pinches. Her hips roll, flare and flex, shuddering in mid air as the heavy weight of release thunders through her.

Muscles coil and release, squeeze hard and contract tight around his fingers, petering out into gentle waves and shudders that will have her stomach aching with the force of it.

He slows as she fights for breath.

She laughs as she collapses across his thighs, her body no longer able to hold her upright, exhausted in the best possible way.

She doesn't feel shy in front of him, naked, exposed as she is, but when she turns his cheeks are pink with a little more than delight.

Her smile holds, laughter infectious as he catches it and gives it back, reaching for her when her limbs shake. Together they realign themselves chest to chest, his arms around her and

"That was -"

She groans, thumb smoothing the pert pout of his lips, pushing away the words that would otherwise stumble free.

"Later -" her head falls on his shoulder and he leans into her, sighing. There's a contentment to it that she plans to get used to, the ease at which he gives up the conversation to please her sated body.

* * *

As they fall asleep she remembers the shirt on the floor.

With her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her into rest, Kate daydreams of waking early enough to bring him coffee in bed. To wear his shirt and let him repay the favor of stripping her out of it.

It's the best kind of dream to fall asleep to.

* * *

 ** _prompt inspiration: Anonymous asked: "5x01 reversal: Kate wakes up alone and slightly confused, only for Castle to walk in with coffee. Author's choice if Castle is naked, shirtless, fully dressed or anything in between."_**


End file.
